


Yama 101

by coolohoh



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9642188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolohoh/pseuds/coolohoh
Summary: A list of random computer related words, in the context of Yama pair.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some words/acroymns are really just a horrid fit. Some mentions of BDSM. Written for the [Love for Arashi](http://krystalkatzficz.livejournal.com/763.html) competition by [](http://krystalkatz.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://krystalkatz.livejournal.com/)**krystalkatz**

**Cable**  
Sho would never forget the first time they forayed into bondage. It was a pure heat of the moment thing, or at least that’s what Sho would like to believe. Sho had been sitting in the greenroom doing research for NewsZeron on his laptop when Ohno came in. A really, really horny Ohno. Ohno had wasted no time in unzipping Sho’s pants and popping out his manhood, but unfortunately for Ohno, Sho it was Sunday and Sho had to finish the research before Zero the next day. Even more unfortunately for Sho though, his lover was having none of it, and finally in anger disconnected Sho’s iPhone charging cable - the brand new 2m lightning cable that Sho JUST bought for 3080 yen, and used it to tie Sho’s hands to the back of the chair. Then he proceeded to happily suck Sho off. The makeshift bondage was very effective - Sho immediately stopped struggling and resisting, though it was more because he didn’t want to spoil his brand new cable more than anything else. It wasn’t that the idol couldn’t afford to buy a new one, he just hated wastage. Sho’s anger at getting tied up soon disappeared as Satoshi’s tongue darted up and down his length. Ohno sucked and teased Sho and soon Sho was thrusting his hips up and moaning for Satoshi. By the time Sho came he no longer cared about whether he what work later, or the next day. He just wanted his lover in him, and fast. Ohno was only too happy to oblige.

Amazingly the cable didn’t spoil despite the abuse. Sho still made Ohno buy him a new one though.

 

 **CPU - ~~Central Processing Unit~~**  
**Couple Paired Underwear**  
It may not be obvious from the outside, but it couldn’t have been more obvious within Arashi. For one, the pair were ALWAYS wearing the exact same underwear. Not just the same colour, but completely IDENTICAL. At first, the thought it was a pure coincidence. But when the ‘miracle’ repeated itself day after day and week after week, regardless of where Ohno had been staying over at Sho’s place or vice versa, it became clear that instead of the popular couple keychains or bracelets or t-shirts that usual couples wore, these two had chosen to wear couple underwear.

 

 **DoS attack - ~~Denial of Service attack~~**  
**Denial of Satoshi attack**  
Whenever Sho has to leave Japan, or more accurately, his lover, for extended periods of time, he gets DoS attacks - Denial of Satoshi attacks. Everytime he eats something that Ohno would like he’d turn around automatically, only to realise that he’s lover wasn’t sitting there beside him, or anywhere near him for that matter. Every time his phone rings he’ll get a heartache - his ring tone is set to Ohno’s solo, Two. At night when he’s back in his hotel room and turns on his laptop to do some work, he’ll feel really, really lonely because he’s desktop background is a drawing by his beloved. When he’s lying down on the empty bed he’ll be even more upset, because the bed is too cold, and too big without his lover to share it with him.

 

 **FTP - ~~File Transfer Protocol~~**  
**Free Transport Procedure** (Only works if you are Ohno Satoshi)  
1) make sure Sakurai Sho is not busy  
2) call Sakurai Sho  
3) give him your current location  
4) when car arrives, provide your destination address

 

 **GPU - ~~Graphics Processing Unit~~**  
**Graphics Producing Unit**  
Ohno's artworks are known far and wide, and Sho had done nothing but encourage his lover's hobby. He showered his lover with gifts of elegant Japanese paper notebooks, pens and pencils, and the works Ohno product never fails to impress him. He looks forward to seeing Ohno's second art exhibit, even though he has seen every single piece of art, and followed through the process from inception to completion. Sho is proud to say that he is Ohno's no. 1 fan.

 

 **HTML - ~~Hypertext Markup Language~~**  
**Have To Make Love**  
There are certain HTML moments for the Yama pair. These are moments when both parties crave each other so much that neither could settle down or feel calm until love making takes place. These moments include, but are not limited to:  
1) Whenever Sho is back after an overseas stint for NewsZero  
2) Whenever Ohno is back after a 24 hour (or longer) fishing marathon  
3) Whenever both have been apart for more than 1 week (be it for holiday or for work)  
4) Whenever a major concert ends

 

 **Keyboard**  
Sho knows all the keys on Satoshi’s body. Every single inch, every single spot. He knows how to work his fingers around the older man to please and pleasure him. Likewise, Ohno know’s all the sensitive spots on Sho’s body. Sho likens the way Ohno moves his graceful, long and slender fingers over himself to the way his fingers fly over the keyboard when he’s rushing a piece for News Zero, only a lot more graceful and a ton more pleasurable.

 

 **Monitor**  
Sho is always monitoring his lover. Be it at home, or during work. He is always ready to rescue or defend his lover, and he notices any slightest change in Ohno’s behaviour.

 

 **Port**  
Ohno's definition: a place where you go to, so that you can take a boat out to fish.  
Sho's definition: a place you go to in order to fetch your lover home after he's been out fishing for a day.

 

 **RAM - ~~Random Access Memory~~**  
**Random Attack Monday**  
Sho looks forward to Mondays, because he has News Zero. He loves his job as a news caster. It is challenging, but very exciting. He is glad for the opportunity to meet many interesting people, talk to them, interview them… he’s learnt a lot through his News Zero job.

Ohno loves Mondays. Despite the fact that his lover will not be around, he loves Mondays because that’s when he’ll get to see his favourite news caster in action. In fact, if not for said news caster, Ohno would not be watching the news at all. He prefers to watch his fishing programs.

There is one thing Sho does not like about Mondays though. Or it would be more like Tuesdays, because its always past midnight by the time he gets to check his phone after filming. That would be the slew of random messages he received from Ohno and his mum. From things like ‘that was interesting’ to criticisms of his presenting, or how he tripped over his words yet again, or even random comments on his appearances… well normally his mum would merely laugh at him for tripping over his words, but Ohno. Ohno’s messages were so random that Sho had taken to call it Random Attack Monday.

 

 **Search engine**  
Whenever Ohno comes across something he doesn't know, he would simply ask his walking, talking search engine Sakurai Sho. Considering that man's wide range of knowledge, it is simply faster to ask Sho. Even if Sho doesn't know the answer and has to consult the Internet, given Ohno's slow typing speed, it’s still faster for Ohno to ask Sho.

 

 **SSL - ~~Secure Sockets Layer~~**  
**Sho’s (or Satoshi’s) Secret Lover**  
They aren’t touchy feely like Ohno and a certain brat. But actually they aren’t the secretive either. The signs are all there for anyone who cared to watch. Sho calling Ohno ‘nii-san’ and commenting how Ohno would love the sweet red bean bread, Sho being able to sniff out Ohno’s scent, Sho knowing anything and everything about leader… The clues are all there, hiding in plain sight.

 

 **Thumb drive**  
Sho loves Satoshi’s fingers. And Satoshi knows that Sho loves his fingers. And Sho knows that Satoshi know that.

Sho always looks forward to their foreplay session. Where Ohno would tease him with fingers, trailing them all over his body, and oh that thumb! Ohno knows exactly how to use his thumb to drive Sho mad.

 

 **USB - ~~Universal Serial Bus~~**  
**Under Satoshi's Bed** … lies the Yama pair lover's deep, dark secrets.

Everyone knows that Ohno prefers sleeping on his sofa instead of his bed. He'd provided a ton of reasons why, but only his lover knows *exactly* why. And he knows it way too well.

Even though it was Ohno's bed, Sho has probably spent more time on the bed than its rightful owner. Oh and beneath the bed, where all the dark secrets lie... sex toys of all imaginable shapes and sizes, for all the purposes you could probably imagine. Ohno had even rigged up some gear to allow him to easily tie his lover to his bed - they'd recently started to dabble and some elements of BDSM and they both loved it. Sho loved being manhandled and dominated over, while Ohno enjoyed exerting his power over his lover.

 

 **Virus Attack**  
Everyone knows that Sho is Arashi’s mother hen. But he practically transforms into a mother/nurse when his lover came down with a virus. He kicked up a HUGE fuss with his manager and demanded to be given as much time off as possible so he could take care of his lover. He wiped leader down with a cool towel every 5 minutes, took his temperature every hour, woke the man up to feed him his medicine… The only thing he couldn’t do though, was cook. So he made Arashi’s in-house cook Matsumoto Jun do it instead, and spoon-fed leader ever last drop of the porridge and soup lovingly made by Arashi’s youngest. Sho doubted Jun would have been so helpful if it wasn’t Ohno who was sick though. Everyone has a soft spot for leader… (though Sho was pleased to note that leader still remained exclusively his.)

 

 **Wallpaper**  
Sho never has trouble finding a new wallpaper for his laptop. All he has to do is to look in his lover’s sketchbook and take a photo.

 

 **WWW - ~~World Wide Web~~  
** Wild, Wild, Wet  
Sex in the bath is one of Sho’s favourites. They have tried it standing up in the shower, with the shower head raining down on them and soap streaming down their bodies, they have tired it in the bathtub - both filled and unfilled ones… Sho’s favourite wild wet sex was when they filled the bath tub to the brim (with them inside already of course, Sho didn’t like wasting too much water), and Ohno was at the bottom while he rode on Ohno’s length. He was half floating in the water and Sho loved the sensation of water splashing all around him as he hammered himself on his lover’s length.


End file.
